Nalyd Renrut's Seventh Camp: All-Stars
That's right! This is my seventh season in this truly epic series! Contestants You may only compete when you've been invited, and you can only be contestants you were in past camps. Two contestants per person. Screaming Gophers Killer Bass #Nalyd - The goofy strategist (From camps 3, 4, 5 6) - Nalyd Renrut #Ravioli- The attractive, depressing, and occasionally violent pixie (From Camps 5(1), 5(2)) -Sunshine Eliminated #Xavier - The pointlessly angry kid (From camp 5) - Nalyd Renrut (Killer Bass, voted off 6-1) (6 Total Votes) #Dark Phantom - phantom that might have come from Oweguy (no previous camps) - Owenguy101 (Killer Bass, voted off 4) (4 Total Votes) #Courtney - the best CIT ever (From multiple camps, but only Camp 6 as CK11) -COKEMAN11 (Screaming Gophers, voted off 4-1) (4 Total Votes) #CK11 - the new-found strategist (From Camp 6) - COKEMAN11 (Killer Bass, voted off 4) (4 Total Votes) #James-The Insane Comedian(From camp 6)-Tdafan123 (Killer Bass, voted off 3-1) (3 Total Votes) #Archie - An athlete (From 3, 5(1), 5(2), 6) - Turnertang (Killer Bass, voted off 3) (3 Total Votes) #Oweguy - the nice quiet guy (no previous camps) - Owenguy101 (Screaming Gophers, voted off 3-2-1) (3 Total Votes) #Jake- The Kind Hottie-Chimmy (From 6) (Screaming Gophers, voted off 3-1) (3 Total Votes) #Kristi- the incredibly nice girl (from 5(1), 5(2))- Anonymos (Screaming Gophers, voted off 4) (5 Total Votes) #Duncan - the criminal guy (From 4, 5(1), 5(2)) - Turnertang (Screaming Gophers, voted off 4) (5 Total Votes) #Heather- the queen bee (from 3, 4, 5(1), 5(2), 6)- Anonymos (Killer Bass, then Screaming Gophers, voted off 4) (7 Total Votes) #Chimmy- The Psycho Pyro-Chimmy (From 6) (Killer Bass, voted off 2-1-1) (3 Total Votes) #Christin- The chronically shy and artsy niece of Chris (From camp 4 played by me, and camp 5(1) played by TDI19) -Sunshine (Killer Bass, then Screaming Gophers, voted off 1) (2 Total Votes) Elimination Table Day One Chat Chris: Welcome to... Nalyd... Renrut's... SEVENTH CAMP! *dramatic music* Twelve of you have been identified as the best of the best from all 6 past camps! Owe and Dark Phantom, I don't know how you got in. James, you're lucky I'm easily bribed. Nalyd: Hey guys. :) Xavier: *gives Nalyd a noogie* Nalyd: What was that for?! Xavier: For losing last season. Chimmy:*is somehow floating around making swimming motions in scuba gear* Jake:O_O Nalyd: *pulls Chimmy back to ground* Ravioli: *arrives at the camp* Yo. Christin: *also arrives, waves shyly* H-hi, everyone... Chimmy:*puts banana in her ear* (XD) Jake:I'm not even gonna ASK.... Nalyd: Ravi! Long time no see! It feels like its been months. (EEE! Sunshine! :D) (CONF) Xavier: Yeah, i wanted to push the dork in the lake. But I'm sure if Ravioli saw Kathie last season, she'll kill Nalyd. Heather: *arrives, sees Ravioli* Ugh, she's here? Why?! *sees Christin, plasters on a smile* Why, hello, Christin. Kristi: *arrives* Hey, everyone!! *waves* Ravioli: *glances at Nalyd, but says nothing* Christin: Hi, Heather. (Conf.) Christin: I know most people would think I'd have a grudge against Heather, but I don't. After all, we decided to start fresh at the end of camp 4, right? Live and let live. *pause* ...I'm still terrified of her, of course, but I don't dislike her. Nalyd: So, Ravi, we're on the same team. Pretty sweet, huh? (CONF) Xavier: Heather thinks she's all that and a bag of chips (wow, did I just say that? XD) but she hasn't dealt with me. (I think they were in a camp once, but dont tell Xavier.) Chimmy:The door can see into your SOOOUULLLL! Jake:Is it just me, or is Chimmy even more insane than before? (XD) Heather: Look, Christin, I'm just going to cut to the chase. I know we've had our differences in the past, but I think it would be a good for a forming... something or other... to be in an alliance. Kristi: Hey, Ravioli!! Why so glum? Chipper up!! Ravioli: *still says nothing* (Conf.) Ravioli: *has long, drawn out rant about how Nalyd can have the nerve to even talk to her after completely forgetting about her last season and just relishing in the attention of Kathie, which is fast-forwarded XD* Christin: ...um... (Conf.) Christin: Ten minutes into the camp and she's already trying to make an alliance? Wow... Christin: ...I guess I'll have to think about it, Heather. I appreciate the offer, though! Heather: Well, be sure to let me know. Nalyd: *whispers* Kristi, don't try to make her be happy. Dangerous and painful things happen when Ravioli is happy. *flashback to the great slap fight of 1682* Xavier: *waits for heather to offer him an alliance HINT HINT* Nalyd: Ravi, I get the feeling that somethings wrong... Xavier: Its cause you cheated on her with kathie last season. Nalyd: I did? o.O Chimmy:*pokes Ravioli from a distance with a very long stick XD* Jake:*walks up to Christian* Hi. Ravioli: *glares partially at Xavier, partially at Nalyd, and partially at Chimmy* Christin: Hi! (CONF) Nalyd: It was really weird. She was glaring at me and two other people at the same time! This reminds me of that time Sunshine got her eyes to go other ways. I had nightmares for weeks. Jake:I know we're not on the same team, just wanted to say hi, get to know some people. *walks away* Chimmy:*stares at a sleeping Owe* Is it dead?...can I poke it? (XD) Christin: ...um... okay, bye... (Conf.) Ravioli: *continues fast-forwarded rant XD* Kristi: Ravioli? Is something bothering you? It helps to talk about it, you know. (CONF) Nalyd: There was nothing romantic between me and Kathie. Sure, she kissed me a couple times and I think she watched me sleep once... Okay, it was romantic on her side, for me it was just dealing with a fangirl. Besides, I was friends with Christin too. I bet Ravi thinks I cheated on her with Christin too! Well, I'm sure she talked to male people while I was in the last season! Yeah, she probably cheated on me! I bet she met a guy at Dunkin Donuts and... Heh heh... I like donuts. Can I have a donut? Where was I going with this? o.O Chimmy:*hands Nalyd a giant donut* (XD) Jake:*walks up to Kristi, waves hello* James;WAZZUP FELLOW ALL STARS! Christin: *backs away slowly from James* (XD) Ravioli: It's a long story that you don't want to hear and I don't want to talk about, Kristi. (Ravi finally speaks! XD) James:This is awesome, wait, what do I do, I'm not on a team! Kristi: Oh, okay, Ravioli. *sees Jake, is momentarily spellbound* Oh, hi!! I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Kristi! Nalyd: Ravi, there was nothing romantic between me and Kathie. I missed you like crazy the entire time. Tell her, Chimmy, you were on my team. Ravioli: *briefly stares at Jake before walking away, ignoring Nalyd* (I almost wrote "Jak" instead of Jake. If that's not proof that I'm obsessed, I don't know what is. XD) James:I don't have a team :P Jake:Hey, I'm Jake. ^^ Chimmy:It's true. He had several gothic and rants about how much he missed you that I shouldn't know about! He's probably mentally ill! ^^ (XD) Chris: James, you will go to the losing team after today's challenge. Speaking of which... Everybody go get into your bathing suits, its challenge time! Challenge One Chris: This is a OVER 9000!!!!!! foot tall cliff. Whichever team gets more people to jump wins! Xavier: *jumps* WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Nalyd: *blows up water wings* James:Can I jump? Jake:*looks down in water* Wouldn't this be suicide jumping from this height? Chimmy:WHO CARES?!?!!? (XD) *jumps off cliff* Kristi: *to Jake* I'll jump if you jump. Heather: *looks down* Uh-uh. No way. Chris: No James. *makes chicken noises at the people not jumping* Nalyd: I'm gonna jump. *puts on water wings, puts on swimming cap* Where's my nose plug?! Chimmy:*holds up nose plug at water XD* Jake:*gulps* I don't know...um... Kristi: Oh, come on. I know you can do it. Heather: *rolls eyes* Oh, real mature, Chris. Nalyd: My nose plug! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ravioli: *stares over edge of cliff, sighs* Whatever... *jumps, begins hovering down* Christin: *peeks over edge, turns unnaturally pale* (Return of the pale chick! XD) Chimmy:*'accidentally' drops Nalyd's nose plug into the water* Jake:OK...*jumps* If I die, tell Sammy I love herrrrrrrr! *falls* Kristi: Will do, Jake!! If I don't die... *jumps* Chris: Xavier and Chimmy have jumped for the Bass, Ravioli, Jake, and Kristi have jumped for the Gophers! Nalyd: *jumps* IF I DIE TELL RAVIOL - *pauses, sees he just passed Ravioli while falling* HEY RAVI! I have a message for you in case I day! Its - *splash* I'm alive! (XD) Chris: *holds a piece of paper up to Christin's face to compare the colors* Twins! :o Duncan: *Jumps* This is stupid. Archie: *Jumps* Weeeeee! (Chimmy:I just realized Duncan and I aren't on the same team. D:) Oweguy: *jumps in. causes big spalsh* Dark Phantom: *jumps in. causes no splash XD* CK11: *jumps* CK11 (conf): This season, I'll be less threat-like. I'll be nicer, and all that crap. Courtney: *jumps* Chris: Xavier, Chimmy, Archie, Dark Phantom, and CK11 have jumped for the Bass, Ravioli, Jake, Kristi, Nalyd, Duncan, Oweguy, and Courtney have jumped for the Gophers! All the Gophers jumped! The Gophers win! First Vote (Bass) Chris: Bass, its time to vote. Xavier: *votes for Heather* Wat to lose the challenge. (Turnertang: Can we vote out James?) Heather: *votes for Xavier* This is for our safety. I advise the rest of you to do the same. And for the record, Christin didn't jump, either. Chimmy:*absentmindedly votes Xaiver while watching Monty Python* Archie: *Votes Xavier* Dark Phantom: *Votes Xavier* CK11: *votes Xavier* Sorry, but...yeah. Christin: *votes Xavier* I'm sorry it had to be this way... please don't hurt me... Chris: Xavier, time to go. Xavier: WHAT?! DR. OCTAGONAPUS! *FIRES LAZER* Day Two Chat (BTW, the setting is Camp Wawanakwa) Nalyd: *sits in mess hall, waiting for Ravioli* *still waiting* *stops waiting* *resumes waiting* James:*skips to mess hall*Hello, Nalyd! CK11: Hey, guys... *sighs* Courtney: Hello, Nalyd. *through teeth* Nice to see you again. (XD) Nalyd: The pleasure is mine, Courtney... Courtney: Let's start off on a clean slate this season...okay? *twitches* (XD) James:You ok, Courtney?(CON F)SOmething seems wrong with her... CK11: At least Courtney's happy...*sulks* Nalyd: Sure, Courtney. Whats wrong, CK11? CK11: ...there's no Lindsay... Courtney (conf): Sucks to be him. Nalyd: ... Dude, listen, Lindsay's nice and all, but she's no Ravioli. *realizes this made CK feel worse* I rock! XD CK11: Of course. I'm glad. Then she'd be ugly. (XD) Nalyd: OH NO YOU DIDN'T! *wags his fingers in CK's face* Chimmy:*drags Courtney over by the arm* CANDY MOUNTAIN, COURTNEY, CANDY MOUNTAIN! Jake:*sits at table, looks at mush disgusted* Duncan: *Walks into the mess hall* What's up people? Archie: *Throws football* Heads up someone! Courtney: Chimmy, we're on separate teams. And plus, I got a splinter. (XD) CK11: Well, she's got some...positive quirks. Chimmy:Oh...um...*grabs Archie by the arm* CANDY MOUNTAIN, ARCHIE, CANDY MOUNTAIN! (XD) Jake:You got that right.... Heather: *enters the mess hall, sniffs the air in the room* Ugh! Why are we even served this stuff?! Eating absolutely nothing is better than that!! Kristi: *skips in the mess hall, humming* Hello, everyone!! Duncan: Why are you so happy? Archie: I'm not going to candy mountain! *runs away* Oweguy: *grabs Candy Mountain and eats it all in one* Mmm. Candy. Chimmy:NUUU. D: *face scrunches up* Jake:...I think she's gonna blow..RUN!! *runs* Christin: *walks in and stares at the ensuing chaos* ...do I even want to know...? *sits down next to Nalyd* Hi, Nalyd! Ravioli: *sitting alone on the other side of the room, glaring at Nalyd* Chimmy:*throws temper tantrum* Jake:....well, that's not as bad as I thou-*gets blasted in the face with a fireball* (Now Jake is literally smoking hot. XD) (Sunshine: That made me LOL in real life, Chimmy. XD) Kristi: *skips over to Ravioli* Do you wanna talk about it now, Ms. Grumpypants? (Chimmy:I couldn't resist making that pun. XD) Jake:CAN SOMEONE PUT OUT MY FACE?!?!?! Chimmy:*shoots fire randomly* Ravioli: Trust me, Kristi, it's nothing you need to concern yourself with. Courtney: *dumps bucket of water on Jake* Jake:Thank you... Chimmy:*sets Courtney on fire* (Fail. XD) Christin: O__O; CK11: ... *sighs* Courtney: DOCTOR OCTAGONAPUS! *fires lazar* Chimmy:*jumps right in front of lazar, does matrix, jumps on Christian's head* Jake:O_________________o Courtney: MY FACE IS STILL ON FIRE! CK11: *sighs* Ravioli: *still glaring at Nalyd* Courtney: SOMEONE PUT MY FACE OUT! CK11: *sighs* Jake:*dumps water on Courtney* Chimmy:*jumps onto CK's head* CK11: ACK! GET OFF OF ME YOU FIRE FREAK! *lifts Chimmy off of his head, throws her into a wall* Oops...sorry...friends? Kinda, sorta? (XD) Chimmy:*sits up perfectly fine, spits out a brick XD* CK11 (conf): Fail, fail, fail, fail, fail. *facepalming* Courtney: Thanks, Jake. And CK...and Chimmy...I don't have a comment. Jake:One good turn deserves another. ^^ *turns around to eat, accidentally causing half of the girls to have a vision of him flipping his hair XD* Duncan: Wow... Archie: Who wants to play ping pong? Chimmy:Ooh! Me! *runs over to Archie and jumps up and down* MMEEEEEE! Nalyd: Hey Christin. :) (CONF) Nalyd: Using Christin to make Ravioli jealous? Genius! (Oh god, I almost misspelled "genius".) Thanks brain, old buddy, you never let me down. Except when you do... Oweguy: Does anyone have a burger? Nalyd: *pulls a burger out of his hoodie and hands it to Owe* Chimmy:*having spaz attack* Jake:*finish food*...challenge? James:*eats food*Has this food gotten better, or is this just me? Heather: *tastes* It's just you. Ravioli: *death glare at Christin* Christin: *turns unnaturally pale* (Conf.) Christin: ...I have the sudden feeling I should fear for my life... Challenge Two Chris: Today's challenge is a game of dodgeball. First team with no people left loses. Go! Nalyd: *throws a ball at Dark Phantom* James:*throws balls at Nalyd and Ravioli* Heather: *chucks a ball at Nalyd* Kristi: Oh, I could never deliberately hurt someone! Christin: *attempts to throw a dodgeball, it lands only a few feet away from her* ... *sighs* Ravioli: *hurls dodgeball at Nalyd* (Conf.) Ravioli: You can't imagine how long I've been waiting to do that... *smirks* Kristi: Ravioli, Nalyd is on our team... Nalyd: *dodges James and Heather, is hit by the ball Ravioli threw* Chris: Nalyd is out! (CONF) Nalyd: My team probably knows I'm not the best at athletics. Or the most nice. But I am the best dressed. Do you see anybody commenting on Kristi's hoodie? Yeah, I thought so. Ravioli: *to Kristi* Do I really look like I care? Christin: *continues failing at throwing dodgeballs* Kristi: Uh... no. (Since when does Kristi wear a hoodie, Nalyd? O.O) Heather: *hurls a dodgeball at Ravioli* (Nalyd: Exactly. Nobody comments on it, so nobody knows she has one!) (Anonymos: FYI, she wears a sparkly pink tank top and a jean skirt. XD) (Nalyd: Heh heh heh.. Sparkly. XD) Chimmy:*chucks flaming dodgeball at James* Jake:*chucks dodgeball at Owe* Sorry! James:*runs around, running from flaming ball, gtes hit*OWWW! Chris: Nalyd and James are out. Ravioli: *dives out of way of dodgeball, chucks a dodgeball at Heather* Heather: *catches dodgeball, throws it back* Ravioli: *barely dodges it* Chris: From now on, catching the ball counts as being hit. Chimmy:*chucks another flaming ball at Kristi* Jake:*chucks a ball at Dark Phantom* Sorry... Christin: *fails at throwing a dodgeball slightly less badly than before* Ravioli: *easily catches it* Christin: ... *sighs* Chimmy:OH YEAH! RAVI'S OUT! I mean...um...err.... Jake:*facepalms, throws ball at Christian* Sorry... (Sunshine: *facepalm* I thought it meant the person who threw the ball was out... fail. XD) Kristi: *is hit by Chimmy's fireball, starts crying* Ow!! And now my hair is all singed... Heather: *throws a ball at Courtney* Chimmy:Oh yeah! *throws flaming ball at Courtney* Jake:*throws ball at Heather* So-actually, not really. (XD) Heather: *dodges* Archie: *Throws dodgeball at Duncan* Duncan:m *Catches it* Ha! Archie: Darn... Chimmy:*looks around for someone to chuck a flaming ball at, notices Dunky*....*closes eyes, winces, chucks flaming ball at Duncan* Duncan: Oh darn... *Get's hit and flies into the wall* Ouch... Chimmy:*yells out* SORRY!!!! ...*looks at Jake* Jake:*gulps* Chris: Nalyd, Ravioli, Kristi, and Duncan are out for te Gophers. James is out for the Bass. Christin: *gets hit in face by dodgeball* Ow... Chimmy:*chucks flaming ball at Owe* Archie: *throws ball at Oweguy* Take that! CK11: *throws ball at some random direction* Courtney: OW! That was my face! CK11: Sorry... Jake:...looks like it's down to me....*grabs two balls, chucks them at CK and Archie* Chris: Nalyd, Ravioli, Kristi, Duncan, Courtney, and Oweguy are out for the Gophers. James, Chimmy, and Dark Phantom are out for the Bass. (If I'm not mistaken, Oweguy and Dark Phantom have yet to participate...) (CONF) Nalyd: Jake's the last man left... not a good sign... Archie: *Dodges ball and throws another one at Jake* What can I say, I'm a great athlete. James:*cough*showoff*cough* CK11: *catches Jake's ball and throws it back* (Chimmy:Isn't catching a ball mean you're out? 0.o) Jake:*manages to dodge both balls, but CK's barely misses his shoulder* ...crap...*chucks two balls at CK* Chris: CK is out for catching! Jake:*chucks two balls at Archie* Chimmy:*puts the Rocky theme on the radio XD* Ravioli: *watches with limited interest* (Conf.) Christin: *is holding ice pack to face* Oww... I'm okay, really. I'm not the strongest competitor, I admit, but I can take a little hit to the fa- ...I think my nose is bleeding... *faints* (XD) Jake:*is getting pumped up, chucks a ball at Heather* (Also, didn't Christin get hit too? o.O) Chris: Nalyd, Ravioli, Kristi, Duncan, Courtney, and Oweguy are out for the Gophers. James, Chimmy, Christin, Dark Phantom, and CK are out for the Bass. Jake, Archie, and Heather remain. Christin: *still chronically pale due to nosebleed* You can do it, Heather, Archie! Ravioli: Don't you dare screw this up, Jake!!! (XD) Jake:No pressure, I guess....*grabs two balls, chucks a ball at each of the remaining opponents* Chimmy:*bites nails* Heather: *is epically hit by Jake's ball* Chimmy:Ooh. O_O Jake:One left to go! *chucks another ball at Archie* Archie: *Dodges ball and throws one back* You'll never take me alive! Jake:*ducks at last second* You wanna bet? *throws another ball at Archie* Jake:(CONF) My fear of Ravioli is definetly what's keeping me in the game. (XD) Oweguy: *rubbing eye* Ouch. Dark Phantom: That ball couldn't hit me. I'm a ghostly creature. Archie: *gets hit* I guess your right... Chris: Gophers win immunity! Second Vote (Bass) Chris: Cast your votes, Bass. James:*votes Dark Phantom* We needed him and he didn't show up, sorry dude :( Heather: *votes for Dark Phantom* Some help you are. Chimmy:*votes Dark Phantom* Ahaa.....box o cookie dough... :D Archie: *Votes Dark Phantom* Chris: Dark Phantom, adios! Day Three Chat Nalyd: *sits on steps to girls' cabin, waiting for Ravioli* *realizes this is very creeper-ish* *leaves* *sits in mess hall* Jake:(CONF) I still can't believe I won for my team! :D Chimmy:How did I get out again? o.O James:*yawns, walks to mess hall* (Conf.) Ravioli: I can't believe Nalyd. Three days into the camp, and he hasn't even tried to apologize to me? Some boyfriend he is... Christin: *enters mess hall, says quietly* Hi... (Conf.) Christin: I'm hoping if I make some friends, it'll help me last longer in the game. The problem? I'm pretty shy... *long pause* ...okay, I'm so shy that I can barely talk to my own family. B-but I have confidence in myself! ...sort of... Duncan: *Enters mess hall* Stupid camp... Archie: Who wants to play checkers?! Chimmy:*sits next to Christian* Hi, sup? :D Christin: Umm... not much, I guess... (It's not Christian, it's Christin. Like Kristin, but with a Ch instead of a K. Gosh, people! XD) (Chimmy:OK, OK, jeez. XD) Chimmy:*pulls out a random fruit out from nowhere* Want a starfruit? :DDD Christin: ... o__O ... Chimmy:Don't worry, it's good. ^^ (CONF) Nalyd: When Ravioli walks into the mess hall, I'm going to apologize! An intern told me she was quite upset. Oweguy: This camp goes by fast. Archie: Come on! Anyone want to play checkers? Duncan: No! Christin: Um, sure, Archie! Ravioli: *is sitting in the far corner of the mess hall by herself* Chimmy:....*feels bad for Ravi, walks over to her* ...hey. Ravioli: *glares at her* Chimmy:Listen, I know you feel like crap...I had a boyfriend who cheated on me in the 7th grade. Ravioli: ...go away... Chimmy:Sure. Anything you want. *walks away* Ravioli: *glares at nothing in particular* (Conf.) Ravioli: *mocking tone* "Oh, I know how you feel, I've been through what you're going through, blah blah blah..." yeah, right. She's just like my sister. She acts like she knows how I feel and acts like she can make it better, but she can't even begin to comprehend just how crappy things are for me. Everything's just sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows for her. Well, guess what? I don't care. I know that life's about struggling and about not getting what you want, and I can take it. Chimmy:*pokes at food uninterested* Chimmy:(CONF) Those unsettled memories sometimes even give me flashbacks...I hate remembering those. I hate remembering some of my harder times as a child...should I tell her about them? Ravioli: *stares into space* Chimmy:*doodles on paper some of her hard times, including being chased by a rougue gang at age 6, and nearly having her neck slitted by her own foster mother at age 3* CK11: *daydreams about things, including all of his 6-month relationships, then about his sixth-grade crush, then about Lindsay* (If any of you know about my character Savanna, there's my crush right there XD) Nalyd: *sits Next to Ravioli and after three minutes of awkward silence...* I'm sorry. CK11 (conf): *referring to last season* When does "I'm sorry" get you anywhere? Chimmy: (CONF) That's what my ex said after I saw him kissing another girl. I walked out of the house and never looked back....then I broke down crying in the bushes. :| Duncan: Checkmate. Archie: How did you beat me!? Duncan: I got skills. Courtney: This mess hall session is getting nowhere. *headtables* James:Or does it?*grabs glob of food, throws towards Christin*FOOD FIGHT!And, sorry Christin! Archie: Rematch! Duncan: FIne... Jake:...challengeplzthnks? o.O Courtney: Hey, Jake. Come over here for a sec. Jake: Yeah? *walks over to Courtney* Courtney: How does an alliance sound? We could get a couple others, and become the majority! And, if we survive until the merge, we could recruit others like CK and Chimmy! So what do you say? Jake: Guess it depends if we win the challenge or not. Courtney: You've got a point. Challenge Three Chris: You all have to vote on one of the two choices; #Reward challenge today, 2 people go tomorrow #Regular challenge today, regular one tomorrow Nalyd: *votes for reward challenge* (CONF) Nalyd: i need to make sure Ravi gets to stay today so i can finally apologize. Chimmy and Jake: *both vote for reward challenge* CK11: Reward! Courtney: Regular. Duncan: Reward. Archie: Reward. Chris: Okay, today's challenge will be reward, and tomorrow, two people will be voted off. For today's challenge, everyone must climb to the top of this 100 ft rock climbing wall. First person to the top wins reward for their team. Go! Nalyd: *starts climbing* James:*is right behind Nalyd* Nalyd: *shoe falls off while climbing, shoe hits James* Sorry! Wait, no I'm not... *keeps climbing* James:*slips a bit, continues climbing quickly* Nalyd: *continues climbing* James:*is about 45 feet up* Nalyd: *reaches the halfway point* Chris: James and Nalyd are battling it out for the reward! James:*is tied with Nalyd, sarts climbing quicker, is about 60 feet up* Nalyd: *climbs quickly* Oh no you don't! *grabs Jame's foot, pulls down while trying to climb* Chimmy: *is around the 20 feet mark and gaining ground* Jake: *at the same point as Chimmy, slips and falls to 10 feet* Nalyd: *continues climbing, starts to pass James* Chimmy:*falls back to 10 feet* Dangit.... Jake:*passes Chimmy, on way to 20 feet mark* Nalyd: *passes James, continues climbing* Almost there! James:*catches up to Nalyd, passes him, is at the 85 feet mark, quickly climbs* Nalyd: *continues climbing, clings to James' leg* James:*kicks Nalyd in the face, climbs to top*Yeah! Chris: James wins reward! James, per your reward, you get to decide how to rearrange the team's for tomorrow's challenge! Day Four Chat Nalyd: *wakes up, sits outside girls' cabin, waits for Ravioli* James:(CONF)So, I get to rearrange the teams, eh? Well, I gotta pick all the strong people to be on my team*pulls out notebook, crosses out Oweguy*He's not strong, so why pick him? Nalyd: James, can you keep me and Ravioli on a team? Chimmy:*rides in on purple bear* Jake, you must learn I never kid when I talk about bears. >:D Jake: O____O James:*pats Nalyd's back*Sure buddy, you and Ravioli will be on the same team*writes in notebook,"SPLIT THEM UP"* Nalyd: Thanks man, I owe you one. James:Thanks :) Duncan: *Walks into mess hall* I'm bored. Archie: Then do you want to play football? Oweguy: *yawns* Challenge Four Chris: Okay, James, what are the new teams? James:On my team, I will have Nalyd, Chimmy, Ravioli, Archie, CK11, and Jake. Chris: (Wait, nevermind XD, we're gonna do this differently) Pick 6 people for one team, and 6 for the other, with one person leftover. Also, pick which team will become the Gophers/Bass. James:Bass-Nalyd, Chimmy, me, CK11, Ravioli. Gophers- Everyone else except Oweguy Chris: You only picked five people for Bass... (XD) James:Huh? Oh! Archie!(james is clueless :P) Archie: Yeah! I'm a bass! James:Yeah, dude*fistbumps Archie* Oweguy: Hey! Why am I being left out? Duncan: Bass are stupid. Heather: Chris, are we actually going to do a challenge, or not? Oweguy: What team am I on? Duncan: Yeah, when's the challenge. One month later... (Nalyd: Any challenge ideas?) (Chimmy: Two words: Hot pockets. :P JK, comedy?) (Turnertang: How about duck duck goose) Chris: Whoever can come up with an amazing challenge will win immunity for their team! James: Draw a picture of your faorite TDI camper! Nalyd: Paintball! Chimmy: Writing speeches on how awesome Chris is! 8) Jake: Um...baking muffins? O_o Archie: Foosball! Duncan: Wrestling. Oweguy: Eating contest! Chris: Chimmy and the Bass win! Fourth Vote (Gophers) Chris: Vote! (Nalyd: Oweguy isn't on the team yet. Sorry.) Jake: Courtney? D: Kristi: I'm sorry, but Courtney. Heather: That nag, Courtney. Courtney: Um...Heather? Duncan: Courtney. Chris: Later, Courtney! Day Five Chat (CONF) Nalyd: I really need a new alliance, but IDK anybody who wants to team up with me. I've changed, I tell ya, I'm not out to double cross. James:*plays with string* Nalyd: Archie, Jame, I have a proposal for ya. James: I like girls.(Tyler moment XD) Nalyd: I mean an alliance... We're the three strongest players on the team, if we team up we can win every challenge! James: Ok...good I'm in *laughs awkwardly* (CONF) Hey! Shut up! Nalyd: You won't regret it, man. Archie, what about you? James:*plays with string some more, gets tangled up* Awwwwww Duncan: Wow... *Walks away* Archie: Anyone want to play soccer! Duncan: No. James:*still tangled* I would, but 1. I'm tangled up and 2. I suck at soccer. Sorry, Arch(CONF) I made a new nickname for some people. Archie is Arch. Nalyd is Hoodie-boy. Duncan is D-sizzle, and that's all I got so far. Nalyd: Archie, you in? James:(CONF) And Chimmy is Chim Chim! Challenge Five Chris: Whichever team can write a better speech about me will win immunity! Nalyd: Who wants to write it, team? James: I can't write a speech. Kristi: What does it have to be about? Maybe I could write it. Chris: It has to be about me. James:(CONF) I have a nickname for Kristi too. Kisty! Nalyd: Ha, I bet the other team wishes they had Courtney right about now. :p James: Don't you mean Loserwhojustcan'tseemtodecideifshelikesDuncanornot? Nalyd: Chris, here is our team's speech *reads* Four score and seven years ago, some really unimportant stuff was going on, I assume. But 25 years ago, a man was born. This man grew up to be Chris McLean. Chris is an amazing, legendary figure, and is the Canadian dream. He's also really really really really hot.. *pause* Okay, who wrote that in? -.- *continures reading* Chris McLean hosts lots of amazing TV shows, and is overall the human personification of pure awesomeness. In conclusion, Chris is awesome. James:(CONF) My nickname for Chris is Christopher :P Chris: Good one, Bass. Thats gonna be tough for the Gophers to beat. James:Hey, Christopher, what's our score, like out of ten? Chris: Eight. James: Woo! Jake: I could write... ._. Chris: If you're gonna do it, hurry. :p Jake" *ahem* Chris, my lord...if you looked up either 'god', 'epic', or 'downright awesome' in the dictionary, a picture of your gorgeous face would appear under each word. This man in front of us is not so debatably the creator of all mankind, and the 8th wonder of the world. He is the greatest man to ever come out of Canada, and the world for that matter. A role model for children of all ages...some even in their early 30's, Chris McLean may downright be a god in himself. People should write Greek mythology with Chris in place of Narcissus, the most beautiful in the land...except he won't die and turn into a flower and stuff. Thank you. *bows at Chris's feet, smirking :D * Chris: Rise, my child. You and the Gophers win it! Fifth Vote (Bass) Nalyd: *votes for CK* Revenge is a dish best served cold... Chimmy: CK. >:| Chris: Any more voters? James: I vote for Coconut Killer, which is my nickname for CK Archie: CK. (Sorry I missed the challenge) Chris: CK, time to go. Day Six Chat Nalyd: *plays with thumbs* (XD) Heather: *walks over to Nalyd* Hi, Nalyd. Although I'm fully aware that we are on different teams, I would like to offer you an alliance. Due to our superior game-playing skills, I can foresee both of us in the merge, therefore an alliance with yours truly would give you the upper-hand when we get there. Trust me, it's the right thing to do. James:*strums guitar* Archie: *Kicks soccer ball at James* Think fast! James:*puts down guitar, head buts soccer ball to Archie, laughs* (Sunshine: ...wow, this camp kind of died...) Ravioli: *sits at far end of mess hall, glaring at nothing in particular and stabbing table with a pocketknife* Christin: *starts to go over to sit with Ravi, chickens out halfway through and cowers in fear on the opposite side of the room* (XD) Chimmy: *pokes Ravioli with a very, very long stick* Jake: *sits down next to Christian* What's wrong? O_o Ravioli: *grabs stick, snaps it in half* Christin: *stares at Jake, turns the same color as a ripe tomato XD* Uuuummmmm... I don't remember... (XD) Jake: O...K? O___O Chimmy: ...*pokes Ravioli with her very long stick XD* Duncan: Uh hu. Archie: Let's play soccer! Christin: ...um... okay! Ravioli: *grabs new stick, yanks Chimmy over* If you want to live... you'll get smart and cut that out. Nalyd: Um, I'll think about it Heather. *walks up to Ravioli* Hey. Ravioli: *snatches Chimmy's stick and wields it threateningly* Chimmy: *whimpers like a small puppy* 3: Nalyd: Um... Can we talk? (XD) Ravioli: It's your funeral. Christin: *hides under mess hall table* (XD) Nalyd: I just wanted to let you know that there was absolutely nothing going on between Kathie. I could never cheat on you. If I tried, you'd kill me *flashback to the time Ravioli explained how she'd kill him if he cheated on her* Ravioli: You do realize I saw the show. And everything you did on it. Nalyd: She was the one that kissed me though. I didn't like her at all. I have a retraining order against her now... Jake: *is hiding under seperate mess hall table* Um...what are we hiding from again? o.o Chimmy: *is listening in to conversation, gasps* :o ( Chimmy: (CONF) If Nalyd got a restraining order against Kathie...lets see, Fire divided by Nalyd's hoodie, carry the two... *gasps* I'm next! D: Ravioli: You don't get it, do you, Renrut?! It's not just about the stalker chick. This is like the beginning of our so-called "relationship" all over again!!! You head off on some far-off reality shows and completely forget about me!!! Do you think I didn't see what happened with *points to Christin, still cowering under table XD* her?! Do you think I didn't see you basking in the attention of that creepy fangirl chick that reminded me of Sunshine of all people?! Do you think I didn't notice that, when you practically fell to your death during the third challenge, you chose to recognize Forrest Gump instead of me?! And then, now that I'm back, you choose to just stroll over and act like nothing happened?! Well, guess what, Nalyd Sherbert Renrut!!! If that's the way I'm going to be treated, then you can just forget about us!!! 'Cause WE! ARE! THROUGH!!! *whacks Nalyd with Chimmy's stick and storms out of the mess hall* (Sunshine: Wow... I think that's the most Ravioli's ever talked. Ever. I also think I had a little too much fun writing that. XDDD) (Nalyd: As usual, Sunshine, I am incredibly impressed by how you play Ravioli) Nalyd: O.O *walks over to Christin, puts his arm next to hers* I'm so scared I'm paler than Christin... (XD) Chimmy: *suddenly gets burst of courage, grabs stick* I'll be taking that, thank you. >:| *walks away* Jake: *is curled up in ball in corner* Go to my happy place...go to my happy place... D: Duncan: Wow... Kristi: *bursts out in tears* Heather: *bursts out laughing* Jake: *eyes open, makes confused noise* Hey, don't laugh at her-him! I ment him >_> (XD) Jake: *walks over to Nalyd* Er...may I offer my skills as a lawyer? :) Nalyd: I don't want to sue Ravioli. o.O Jake: You may not want to, but...since you have *air quote* "Kids", there's probably gonna be a custody battle V_V Nalyd: Hm... good point... I think I'd like to patch things up before they reach that point... Jake: OK, understandable. *shrugs, hands buissness card written in crayon XD* Heather: Nalyd, you want to patch things up with Ravioli? Why? Just so she can yell at you and dump you all over again? Heather: (CONF) I know where I'm going with this. Nalyd: Um.... No, she doesn't yell at me all the time. Sometimes she lets me hold her hand. :D Archie: Tennis anyone. Duncan: Uuhhh no. *Walks away* Christin: *hiding under table in the fetal position* ...I'm just gonna stay here until the camp ends... Ravioli: *storms off to beach, sits down and glares at the lake* Nalyd: I'm so dead... I've never seen her glare at a body of water so angrily... (XD) Kristi: *dries tears* Nalyd, do you want me to talk to her? Or at least try to? Nalyd: That'd be really cool of you. :) Kristi: Okay! *goes outside of the mess hall, spots Ravioli, goes over to her* Hey, Ravioli. Can we talk? Challenge Six Chris: Each round, I will give you a dish of disgusting food. If you refuse to eat, you're out. Last one in wins for their team. First round; Mud pie topped with worms and grasshoppers. (Also, if you puke, you're out >:D) Nalyd: *takes a bite* Uh oh. *runs, throws up in bush* :( Heather: *closes eyes, grimaces from the smell, and eats it* Kristi: *screams and runs out of the mess hall* Chris: Kristi is out! Duncan: *Eats it* It's not so bad. Archie: *Throws pie and runs away* I'm not eating that! Chris: Nalyd, Kristi, and Archie are out. Chimmy: *shoves whole thing down mouth, smiles creepily* Jake: *throws up just from the sight of it* @_@ Chris: Jake is out too! (Anybody who hasnt participated by tomorrow is out of the challenge) Christin: *turns unnaturally pale and barely avoids passing out* Ravioli: *stares at dish in disbelief and pokes it tentatively with a fork* Chris: Okay, Heather, Duncan, and Chimmy are moving on! Heather and Duncan are on the Gophers, Chimmy's representin' for the Bass! For round two, you have to eat road kill soup! Its full of little bits of dead things, floating in a boiling hot soup. >:D Heather: *is about to eat it* Uh-uh, no way. For-get it. Chris: Duncan and Chimmy... First one to eat it wins! Duncan: Might as well. *Takes a bite and shivers* That's disgusting! James: Go Chimmy! Chimmy: ...DEAD THINGS?!! :DDDDDD *OM NOM NOM* James:Come on Chimmy! Eat that dead piece of crap! Chimmy: *shoves plate down throat* >:D....O___O *coughs up actual plate* James: Heck yeah! Bass take gold, baby! Chris: I said firs to eat wins! Gophers win! Nalyd: Dang it! Chimmy: DDD:< *throws up all over Chris* Sixth Vote (Bass) Nalyd: *votes for James* Sorry, dude. I think Archie and Chimmy will feel the same way though... *evil laugh* Chimmy: *votes James, eats cake messily* :D James: I hate to do this but *votes Chimmy* Ravioli: *glances indecisively between a picture of Nalyd and a picture of James* (Nalyd: I wish Sunshine was in this camp. XD Sunshine: *stamps everyone's faces* >:D) (Sunshine: LOL XD At this moment, Sunshine is still at the dock Ravioli left from, sitting in a lawn chair with a bowl of raviol-flavored popcorn, watching the camp on her rabbit-eared TV which is plugged in with a really long extention cord.) Ravioli: *after a very long moment, wordlessly votes James* (Nalyd: Amy and Elmo are watching at the apartment with Nanny Renrut. XD) Chris: James, time to go. Day Seven Chat Nalyd: *waits outside girls cabin for Ravioli* Chimmy: (CONF) I'm making a plea to be silent...like Mahatma Ghadi 8) Chimmy: *dances with a blank expression on face* :| Jake: *grabs a cello, begins practicing* Nalyd: *holds a Shadow doll up to Chimmy* You can have it if you talk. Kristi: (CONF) I made a promise to Nalyd that I would talk to Ravioli, although I'm afraid she might hurt me... Kristi: *waits outside the mess hall for Ravioli to walk by* Heather: *enters mess hall* Chimmy: *grabs Shadow doll, holds up sign with "Aha! Loophole! :DDDD" written on it* Duncan: *Is carving something into a tree* He he he. Archie: *Randomly punts soccer ball and it goes flying in the air* I guess it'll come down eventually. Ravioli: *walks out of girl's cabin, passes Nalyd without acknowledging his existence, goes towards mess hall* Chimmy: *grabs a pillow, throws it at Archie* :D Nalyd: *follows Ravioli* Ravioli, can we talk? (CONF) Nalyd: *puts on a helmet, knee pads, elbow pads, goggles, nose plug* I'm scared. Ravioli: *gives Nalyd emotionless glare, after several long terrifying minutes nods head towards beach* Archie: Who threw this pillow! Duncan: Who cares? Nalyd: *goes down to beach* I just wanted to tell you how I'm feeling... (XD) Gonna make you understand... (Yeah, thats right XD) Never gonna give you up! Never gonna let you down! Never gonna run aroun dand desert you. (Mmmm dessert :D) Never gonna make you cry (Does Ravioli cry? XD) Never gonna say good-bye! (I'll say Adios) Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you *dancing badly* Jake: *frantically plays the backgroud music on his cello XD* Sunshine: *from waaaaay back on the dock miles and miles away* NOOOOOOOO RICKROLL'D!!!!! (XD) Ravioli: ...seriously? Nalyd: it's our song. :( (Come on people, vote! D:) Ravioli: ... (Conf.) Ravioli: *headwall* Why did I let him pick that as our song... why...?! Ravioli: ... *shakes head to self* Nalyd: Wait, why do I have to apologize? You should be coming back to me. I have options. (Sorry, it just seemed like things were getting dull XD) Ravioli: I would like to point out that we are on a beach, and thus, I can very easily chuck you into the water and watch as you're eaten alive by the sharks. Now then, what were you saying? (FEAR RAVIOLI. FEAR HEEERRR. XD) Nalyd: I said *clings to her head* Please take me back. :( (I do fear herrrr D:) Ravioli: ... (Conf.) Ravioli: It's really kind of pathetic when he gets like this... I should just put him out of his misery. I just haven't decided whether I'll do that by taking him back or by throwing him to the sharks. (XD) Nalyd: You know... I can't do this. *stands at edge of water* Ravi, you can either take me back now, or I'm walking out of your life forever! (it's like a bad soap opera :D) Ravioli: ... *discreetly glances side to side* (Conf.) Ravioli: I had to make sure no one else was around... if anyone else heard what I was about to say my reputation would be permenantly destroyed... Ravioli: ...look, Nalyd, it's not like I don't want us to get back together. If this was any other situation we'd gotten ourselves into, we'd probably have gotten back together again already. But honestly, how can I be with someone that I can't even trust to remember me when we're apart for a while? How can I be loyal to someone who's not loyal to me? You're running out of second chances with me, Nalyd. And it's going to take a lot more than a rickroll and a crappy soap opera moment to get my trust back. (That is quite possibly the most epic speech Ravi's ever made. Ever.) Nalyd: But I did stay loyal to you! I thought about you non-stop! I just tried focusing on other things because I knew if I focused on missing you I'd get all sad. I'm crazy about you, Ravi. Do you think I enjoy going on these reality shows? I sort of do because I'm an epic villain, but I only do them so I can bring the money home and make life easier for you. I'm begging you; please take me back. *is swallowed by a shark* Chris: O.O Ravioli: O_O; ... (Conf.) Ravioli: ...I diddn't want him to actually get eaten by a shark... Ravioli: ...shouldn't someone help him? Shark: *spits Nalyd out* Ew, British food D: Nalyd: I'm alive! :D (Sunshine: ...really, Nalyd? That joke again? XD) Ravioli: *stares after shark* ... Well, Nalyd, if it makes you feel any better... I happen to like British food. (It's supposed to be a metaphor DX *Harold moment LOL*) (Nalyd: Yes, that joke needs to be in TWE. Sunshine thinks it will be fun to go to the beach, but Nalyd is afraid of sharks. He keeps "saving" Sunshine thinking she's in danger, and ends up being eaten by a shark. XD) Nalyd: Really? *raises eyebrow* If you aren't doing anything I can make a mean vinegar soup. (Yum. british food XD) (Sunshine: LOL. I'm always up for a scone or two alongside a spot o' tea. XD) Ravioli: ...let me rephrase. (XD) I guess... I forgive you. *pause* For now. (Nalyd: Sounds delightful, guvner! I'll fetch Lord Reginald and we'll 'ave a jolly ol' time. XD) Nalyd: oh... Well, I guess that works too. *holds out arms for hug* (Over the years, Nalyd really does become like Sunshine XD) (Sunshine: Oh, that sounds just lovely! ...who's Lord Reginald again? XD) Ravioli: *considers for a moment, finally gives hug, then grabs his head and glares at him* But don't you ever leave me again. (If you know what that's a reference to you're my new best friend XDDDD) (Nalyd: Lord Reginald is that smashing ol' bean we met when playing krokay (spelling fail XD) that time we were vacationing in England!) Nalyd: Trust me, we don't have to worry about that. Shark: *plays a romantic song on the world's smallest violin* Nalyd: Wanna walk down the beach in slow motion? :D (Sunshine: Oh yes, I remember him! Charming ol' fellow, he was. It's a pity we didn't get to see more of him, what with us getting arrested again and all...) Ravioli: ...we could do that... or we could just walk back to the mess hall and prove to our teammates that I didn't kill you and feed your remains to the sharks... who apparently know how to play romantic songs on the violin... o_O (Nalyd: Yes, quite a bloody shame. Was it quite necessary of you to threaten to sue them all?) Nalyd: That sounds good. *holds Ravioli's hand, walks back to camp* (I could see him trying that in TWE and she rips his fingers off XD) (Sunshine: I suppose not, but it certainly did calm me down quite a bit. I get bloody irritable when I don't have my tea, as I'm sure you recall.) Ravioli: *as they're walking* Also... you repeat a thing I said back there, and I will feed you to the sharks. (Nalyd: My mother is a terrible influence on you... XD) Nalyd: Deal. *sun sets* (XD) Seventh Vote (Bass) Chris: Both teams vote somebody off. Nalyd: *votes for Archie* I'm sorry, dude, I feel like a total traitor right now... Ravioli: I hate my whole team, so I picked Archie at random. (At least Ravi's honest XD) Chimmy: Archie. D: Seventh Vote (Gophers) Chris: Both teams vote somebody off. Christin: Um... I don't know... I guess I'll just pick Duncan... Oweguy: Heather. Jake: Duncan? O_o Krisit: Oweguy. *pause* I'm so sorry. Heather: If Oweguy gets out, we won't be at a big loss, so I vote for him. Duncan: Oweguy. Chris: Oweguy is out. Day Eight Chat Chris: Today is the merge! Nalyd: Chimmy, Ravioli, I wanted to let you guys know that Heather wants to join us. Chimmy: OK! :D Nalyd: We'll need another member so we have the majoirty... *looks at Christin* Hm... Kristi: *pirouettes into the mess hall* Good morning, everyone! *skips over to Nalyd* So... did you manage to pat Nalyd: Yup! :D Ravioli: He got eaten by a shark in an attempt to apologize, so I pitied him and took him back. (So blunt XD) Nalyd: Yup. So... not a lot of drama left... XD So, Heather, you in with us now? Ravioli: *under breath* Do we have to let her in...? Nalyd: Fine, we'll do this your way. >.> Hey, Christin, how's it going? :) (XD) Ravioli: *under breath* At least it's not Heather... (XD) Christin: U-um, pretty well, thanks... *glances at Ravioli from the corner of her eye like she thinks she's going to kill her XD* Nalyd: Good, good. I was wondering if you'd like to be in an alliance with me. Somebody as smart and confident as you would be quite the help. :) So what do you say? (I'm the new Alejandro XD) Christin: Umm... *glances at Ravioli, turns unnaturally pale* (No, Alejandro's the new Nalyd XDDD) Nalyd: *whispers* Don't worry, Ravioli's nice. *sees Ravioli is about to deny it* I know you're not nice and it's what makes you great, but Christin can't know you're not nice! (XD) (IKR?! I did that whole Alejandro-y thing first! I even got a nickname I hate first. "Renny" - "Al" The resemblance is uncanny! I actually love being called Renny now. XD) Chimmy: *licks a spoon* :o Jake: *looks out window* (Sunshine: And you were Spanish first! *remembers the "Mi llamo Nalyd Renrut" siggy*) Ravioli: ...smooth... very smooth... and in case you couldn't tell, that was sarcasm. Christin: *stares* ... (Conf.) Christin: ...and this is them getting along? I'm really glad I wasn't around for most of them being mad at each other... (XD) (Nalyd: Yeah! And they stole my epic tan too! The fiends! XD) Nalyd: ANYWAY... Come on Christin, you're better off with us than them. Remember when we teamed up in season four? That was epic! We can work together again, and get to the final four with Ravioli and Chimmy. (Sunshine: I bet they even stole the ten pack. XD) Christin: ...w-well... okay... I guess we did make a really good team during season four... I'm in! Ravioli: *incredibly unenthusiastically* Yay. Joy. Happiness. Whoot. (XD) (Nalyd: I've seen Al shirtless, totally based off me. XD He kinda looks like Duncan with the beard and piercings. Maybe its a combo of me and Duncan put in a microwave with ravioli! XD) Nalyd: Wow, Ravi, I've never seen you so peppy. *points to chair* I think you need to sit, you might be delirious. (XD) Yay, Christin! This is gonna be epic! If Heather joins, we'll have the majority. (Sunshine: ...that's a really scary mental image... XD) Ravioli: *sits with equal unenthusiasm* (Nalyd: replace it with this: Duncan flexing - that better? XD) Nalyd: Unless anybody has an issue with it... Ravioli?... (Sunshine: Much. XD) Ravioli: I'm pretty much neutral... I dislike Heather, but like having the majority vote. It pretty much evens out. Nalyd: So, who first? Duncan, Jake, or Kristi? I say... Jake. >.> Christin: *glances over at Jake, swoons, barely avoids passing out* Ravioli: *forces herself not to look* I guess. We should probably fall back on Duncan if Jake gets invincibility. Nalyd: *whsipers loudly to Ravioli, but Christin can hear* I think Christin likes Jake! Ravioli: I don't know a single girl at camp who doesn't. *long pause* ...besides me, of course. (Hooray for bad cover-ups XD) Nalyd: How dare he be the hottest guy here? I thought that was me! *takes hoodie off, revealing ten pack, flexes* OUCH MY SPINE! *collapses* (XD) Ravioli: *without looking up, routinely hands him an ice pack and a pair of crutches* (XD) Nalyd: you're the best. (XD Jake-Ravioli would be epic for drama's sake XD) Jake: *sighs, plays cello* Seasons are changing, waves are crashing, and stars are falling, all for us... Duncan: Weirdo. Ravioli: I knew that already. (XD) Duncan: Well good for you. (Classic Ravioli) Ravioli: Thank you. (Classic Duncan XD) Duncan: Is there going to be a challenge soon. (Nalyd: I've been at camp. Any challenge ideas?) Jake: *sighs, sits by cabin window* I don't even know where she lives, her phone number...and yet I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Chimmy: *is spying on Jake* :o Chimmy: (CONF) If this is what I think it is...*whips out cell phone* (Sunshine: We should have a challenge that somehow involves a musical number in honor of TD:WT. XD Maybe a challenge where we all have to collaborate to make up a song, with people taking turns making up lines or something, and whoever does the best winning invincibility? IDK... XD) (Nalyd: We'll do that next XD) Challenge Eight Chris: You have to ski down a hill, best tricks win! Nalyd: *skis* Wow, I'm skiing! I'm skiing! TOO FAST TOO FAST! *crashes into a snowman* Chris: FAIL! Jake: *wonders where they got a snow covered hill* o.O Chimmy: *slips on skis, goes off ramp, crosses them in air* Wee! :D *loses skis* ...O___O Chris: *pushes Jake down hill* Jake: Gah! *wobbles on skis, puts foot behind head, flips down hill* X_X Christin: O.O;; W-well... here goes nothing... *starts skiing, hits rock, tumbles downhill screaming at the top of her lungs* Ravioli: ... *facepalm* Chris: Nalyd, Jake, Chimmy, Christin, you all fail! Any of the rest of you wanna try? Nalyd: You can do it Ravi, I believe in you. *pats her on back, accidentally pushes her down hill* Uh oh... Ravioli: *as she slides down hill* NALYD SHERBERT RENRUT!!! YOU WILL DIE FOR THIS!!! *flies off ramp* ...Oh, crap. (Nice going, Nalyd. XD) Nalyd: Don't you have wings?! (Come on, Sunshine, you know this is funny XD) Ravioli: ... Well, duh! Don't act like I'm some sort of idiot, Renrut!!! (Bad cover-up FTW XD) *uses wings to do epic mid-air 360, lands, barely manages to ski out of the way of Christin, who's still tumbling downhill (now in giant snowball form! XD)* Chris: The winner of the challenge is... Ravioli! because she was the only one who was somewhat decent. Eighth Vote Nalyd: *votes for Jake* I'm sorry dude, but I've gotta vote you out before you vote me out. *does that Johnny-Fairplay peace sign thing* Just call me Renny Fairplay! :D Ravioli: *votes Jake* Because the longer you stay here and stun me with that man-candy physique of yours, the more Nalyd doubts me. And we don't need to go through all that again when it took us until now to make up... Christin: *ish still giant Christin-snowball, votes Jake* N-nothing personal... i-it's just for the alliance... I actually think you're really nice, and a good person, and attractive... so attractive... *goes into daze, blinks and recovers after a minute* Umm, w-what was I doing, again? (Nalyd: Thats just mean Sunshine! XD) (Sunshine: LOL which one? XD) Jake: *sighs, rubs hand behind head, votes Kristi* I'm doomed anyway, might as well go back...Sammy, if you're watching, I love you... :) Chimmy: ...well I was dead wrong. o.O *votes Jake* (Nalyd: Both, Sunshine, Nalyd is the hottest one here. >.<) Chris: jake, time to go! Day Nine Chat Nalyd: *sits outside girls' cabin, waits for Ravioli* Chimmy: *watches intently for girls crying over Jake's departure* :| Nalyd: *sheds a single tear over Jake's departure* (XD) Chimmy: *licks her own toenail* Blueberries :D (CONF) Nalyd: Chimmy is a valuable teammate. Sure, she's completely loco, but she's also an easy vote. Duncan or Kristi is going next, either one is too big of a physical or social threat to keep. Chimmy: (CONF) ...where's Fluffy....come out, Fluffy! D: ....Fluffy! :D *pries a wooden board off of the confessional* Chimmy: *whacks Heather over the head with "Fluffy"* >:D (Conf.) Christin: I'm feeling a real mix of emotions right now... I'm sad that we had to vote off someone as nice as Jake... but I'm happy that all the snow I was engulfed in finally melted. (XD) Ravioli: *steps out of cabin, waves to Nalyd* Yo. (Conf.) Ravioli: Every once and a while, I seriously worry that someone's going to see Nalyd waiting for me, think he's a stalker, and arrest him... but then I remember that my twin sis is a stalker herself, and I've had to bail her out of jail several times, so at least I'll know what I'm doing if worst comes to worst. (XD, sorry Nalyd, I just felt the need to comment on how someone who doesn't know Nalyd and Ravi might view the pale guy in the hoodie sitting outside the girls' cabin staring intently at the door XDDD) Chimmy: *skips over to Ravioli* ...wanna pet Fluffy? :DDDD Nalyd: Hey, whats up? *is suddenly arrested* Whats going on? O.O *is carried away by some burly guy* Help! D: Ravioli: *yells to burly guy* It's okay! He's not a stalker, he's just my boyfriend! (XD) Chimmy: Nu! Bad huge person with a cheap razor! D: Attack, Fluffy! *whacks him over head with "Fluffy"* Other burly dude: *knocks out Christin using some sort of knock-out, pepper spray, carries her away* Chris: GOOOOOOOD MORNING CONTESTANTS WHO ARE STILL HERE! Christin: *only has time to go O.O;; before being KO-ified* Ravioli: ...I'm not sure I even want to know what's going on anymore... Chimmy: GAH! *digs hole in ground, hides* 3: Challenge Nine Chris: Christin and Nalyd have been trapped in a giant unbreakable bank vault! Whoever can get them out will win immunity! Nalyd: *wakes up* Christin, where are we? o.O Christin: *rocks back and forth in the fetal positon* O___O;; Ravioli: ...really? This challenge again? Chimmy: ...aha! Unbreakable, but is it FLAMMABLE? >:D Ravioli: *walks over to her covered in scorch marks and holding a flamethrower* No, no it's not. (XD) Chris; yes, Ravioli, and you might wanna hurry! There isnt a lot of air in there and Christin might start hyperventilating. Nalyd: *is hyperventilating* We're gonna die! If we dont die from lack of air, Chimmy will burn us all >.< And I'm sure Ravi would be crushed if I died. She's probably never date anybody ever again she'd miss me so much. D: Ravioli: Let's see... I think I have my lockpicking kit in the cabin... unless Sunshine took the stuff and filled my bag with her extra Duncan dolls again. Sunshine: *still sitting on the dock, watches show* So that's where my extra Duncan dolls went!!! D: (XD) Chimmy: Dang D: *tries combination...1,2,5* ? Nalyd: Ravioli.. listen... I know you probably won't want to, but if I die, you can see other people. Chris: I'll give you a hint... the number of challenges, the number of people eliminated, the number of days this camp has been going on! Chimmy: *9 8 9* :DDDD Chris: Chimmy wins immunity! Ninth Vote Nalyd: *looks around nervously, votes for Kristi* You're super nice... And that caused your downfall. Chimmy: *votes Kristi* I saved your lives, you should be thankful...but I'll still be your angry wall of meat >:D *bites arm* Christin: *votes for Kristi* So sorry... I really think you deserve to go further, but I have to stay loyal to the alliance... no hard feelings? Ravioli: *votes Kristi* Sorry, Kristi... I was gonna vote Duncan instead, but at this point there's enough votes against you that it wouldn't make a difference. Have fun at... wherever it is the losers go... Chris: Bye Kristi! Day Ten Chat Nalyd: *sleeps* (XD) Chimmy: *gives Nalyd a footrub* >:D Nalyd: *wakes up* Chimmy? What are you doing? How did you get in my cabin?... WHAT ARE YOU DOING? (Evil XD) Chimmy: *presses that pressure point in the tarcel bone, runs* >:D Nalyd: *is passed out* (CONF) Nalyd: What was that?! Chimmy: *rolls in fetal position* X_X Chimmy: (CONF) FLUFFY...she passed on T_T *flushes board down toilet* FAREWELL, FRIEND! TT___TT (CONF) Nalyd: Duncan is bas-ically the last person left to eliminate. Then the alliance is gonna have to turn on each other... I imagine Chimmy, Ravi and I will stick together, but I can't know for sure. Chimmy: :o *picks up a branch* Bunny! :DDD Christin: Umm... th-that's nice, Chimmy... Ravioli: *goes into cabin, sees Nalyd passed out on floor* ..... Chimmy: IKR?! ...wanna pet it? :D (*watches Christin get splinters XD*) Christin: ...uh... o-okay... *pets "Bunny", gets splinter* O.O *passes out* (Gotta love teh Christin. XD) Chris: GOOOOOOD Morning final six! Nalyd: *wakes up, sees Ravioli* ... Chimmy scares me :( Chimmy: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING MEGAPHONE! :D Challenge Ten Chris: Today, you've got to work it on the runway by modeling an outfit! (This will be RP) Nalyd: *starts sowing orange felt togehter* Chimmy: *grabs Kapri Sun pouches, drinks and sews together* Nalyd: *make a giant cardboard cicrcle out of cardboard, cuts holes for arms leg and head* Chimmy: *pukes on Nalyd's shoe, continues drinking* :DDDD Nalyd: Ugh! Chimmy! What are you doing?! *cleans shoe with a hose he found somewhere in the woods i guess* Chimmy: *finishing up sleeves and torso of dress, takes break to weave together straws to make a bow* (Conf.) Ravioli: Sunshine has a thing for dressing up in handmade costumes for movies and her creepy fangirl conventions and stuff... but she can't sew to save her life. So, of course, the task falls to me. Long story short, I've got this challenge. Ravioli: *shapes tree branches with her pocketknife and starts tying them together to make a frame for her dress* Christin: ...umm... let's see... *grabs tape measure, starts measuring fabric* Chris: Everyone finish up. Nalyd: *glues fabric to giant card board sphere* Ready! :D Chimmy: *stomps on packages to get juice out of them, quickly sews together* D: Chris: Go down the catwalk! (Describe your costumes) Nalyd: *walks onto catwalk, wearing a giant round sphere thats orange. has an orange baseball hot on with a green stick attatched to the top* I'm a pumpkin! Chimmy: *giggles and leaps onto the catwalk, wearing a dress made out of Capri Sun pouches of various different flavors, but due to time contraints, is a little short and has a slit in it. Also has a yellow straw bow in her hair and has dyed a part of her hair the color of fruit punch* I haz sugar rushhh :D Chris: Respect the pouch. RESPECT IT. (CONF) Nalyd: Wow, Chimmy looked... wow. o.o Chimmy: I think my tounge is purple from all the juice :DDD Chimmy: (CONF) *has knitted a sweater out of chocolate bar wrappers for "Bunny", burps* :3 Ravioli: *walks down catwalk wearing purple hoop skirt with a black cobweb design, a black tank top with a purple cobweb design, black stockings that look like cobwebs, black high heel shoes with gold buckles, and a headband with a fake spider attached* Christin: *stumbles down catwalk in large off-white hoodie that goes almost to her knees, with a flower drawn on the chest, black skinny jeans with a flower design, and red sneakers* *grins nervously, trips and falls off stage* (Fail. XD And don't ask me how they both finished their costumes. They're magic, apparently. XDDD) Chris: Hm... So many loveley ladies to choose from... Nalyd: Hey! Chris: I was including you, Nalyd. Nalyd: HEY! Chris: The winner is... Ravioli! Epic outfit. Tenth Vote Nalyd: *votes for Duncan* Woo hoo, last man standing! :D Chimmy: *hesitates, votes Duncan* DD: Chris: *waits for more votes* -_-' (Sunshine: Wow, Ravi won? I thought Chimmy was a shoo-in... oh well, I'm not complaining! XD I think I'll draw her in that outfit...) Ravioli: *votes Duncan* For the alliance, and for torturing my sister. Sunshine: *from far away* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! (XD) Christin: *votes Duncan* Sorry... you've been pretty mean in the past... *pause* Er, n-no offense or anything...! Chris: Later Duncan! Day Eleven Chat Nalyd: *is alone in guys' cabin* Too scared to sleep... All alone....*has been up all night* (XD) Ravioli: *walks into guys' cabin* ..... Nalyd: *is underbed, shines flashlight in Ravioli's eyes* Who goes there?! (XD) Ravioli: ...gone off the deep end again, have we? (XD) Nalyd: *jumps onto Raviolio's head like Beth did to Justin in the beach episode (I'm totally making a pic of this)* I heard wolves and bears all night! Save me! Ravioli: ... *takes Nalyd off her head like Justin did to Beth in the beach episode* Relax, Nalyd. It was probably just Heather. (XD) Nalyd: You're probably right... (XD) Wanna go get some breakfast? Chimmy: *licks Chris's megaphone* D: Chimmy: (CONF) The juice taste won't go away! DDD: Ravioli: *shrugs* Sure. *starts walking to mess hall with Nalyd* Christin: *gives Chimmy o__O look* Chimmy: Ah, Christin! :D Just the person I needed to see :3 *drags her into the confessional with her* Christin: *in the confessional with Chimmy* What-?! Chimmy: You know that the alliance is gonna take you out, right? I have a feeling I'm going to be after you, and then Nalyd and Ravioli will final two each other...that wouldn't end well, they're both extremely competitive, but what about us? As much as I hate to say it, we might need to take one of them down. Christin: ...u-um... I don't know... (CONF) Nalyd: Obviously Heather is the next to go. The rest of us are really tight. *sees Chimmy and Christin on either side of him* Um... Is this a bad time? (XD) Christin: ...uh... m-maybe...? Chimmy: *walks out of confessional* I'm not forcing you, you can act on your own...do what you think is better in the long run, OK? :D *walks away, continues licking walls* Challenge Eleven Chris: Today you have to eat NASTY foods! Take too long to eat, refuse to eat, or throw up and you're out! First course; roadkill soup! We got a bunch of anumals off the road and put them into soup. Nalyd: Yeah... I'm out.... Chimmy: >:D *wolfs it down* Christin: *turns unnaturally pale and faints* Ravioli: ..... *sighs, closes eyes and plugs nose, gulps it down* Nalyd: *catches Christin* You okay? Chris: Ravioli and Chimmy will go onto round two; chewing and swallowing a wad of old gum. We collected this gum at a school for people are are always sick. >:D (CONF) Nalyd: Yeah... No real plans to kiss Ravioli after this one... (XD) (Conf.) Ravioli: ... *gags* (Conf.) Christin: *hyperventilates into a paper bag* Ravioli: *stares at wad of gum, debates whether or not it's worth it* Nalyd: Just let Chimmy win... you won't be eliminated anyway, and I really dont want you eating other peoples' gum... its just weird. (XD) Ravioli: *nods, chucks wad of gum at Chris* (XD) Chris: Chimmy still has to eat it to win... >.> Nalyd: Ravi, wanna go get some lunch at the mess hall? Ravioli: *nods, drags unconcious Christin with them to the mess hall* (Apparently Ravi doesn't feel like talking today. XD) Nalyd: *sits down in mess hall* (At least she's not yelling XD) Chef: *brings them ravioli* Nalyd: Dude... Really? *looks around suspiciously, eats ravioli* (XD) Ravioli: *downs it in an attempt to smother the taste of the roadkill soup* Christin: *revives* ...where am I...? Nalyd: *whispers to Ravioli* Watch. This. *to Christin* You're in an airplane with me and Ravioli. We're going sky diving! 100,000 feet! :D Christin: O____O;; *passes out again* Ravioli: ...you're cruel... *offers fist bump* (XD) Nalyd: *fist bumps* When would I get an opportunity to ever do that again? Besides, we gotta enjoy the time we have here. This game is almost over and then its back to Sunshine and the kids and my mom and Sunshine. *shudders* Ravioli: But mostly Sunshine. *also shudders* Nalyd: *sigh* You think life would be easier without all of them?... Ravioli: Most definately... but it wouldn't be as interesting. *pause* But it sure would be quieter. (XD) Nalyd: You know... We don't have to go back. We could just stay on the island. Chimmy: *gulps, swallows* o_O (Of course, the challenge picks up once I have to go...XD) Chris: Chimmy wins! *gives Chimmy some water* (XD) Eleventh Vote Nalyd: *votes for Heather* Sorry, but you knew it was coming... Chimmy: *has poured water all over her face, votes Heather* I'm swiiiming! :D Chris: Any more votes? Ravioli: *votes Heather* Do I really have to say anything? Christin: *votes Heather* Sorry... no hard feelings? Chris: Heather, time to go! Day Twelve Chat (CONF) Nalyd: Now it's down to the wire. Chimmy's on fire with challenges, Christin isn't in the alliance and I can't vote for Ravioli... I guess it's gonna depend on who wins the challenge. (Sunshine: I thought Christin joined the alliance... *shrugs*) (Conf.) Ravioli: *scrubs tongue with toothbrush* I can still taste that horrible roadkill soup... Chimmy: (CONF) *dumps a barrel of gatorade over head* I'm in the OCEAN >:D (Conf.) Christin: Just like season 4, I have no idea how I made it this far... I have a feeling I'm the next to go. I don't mind, though. I won season 4, I don't need to win again. The others deserve the money more than I do. *sighs* It's been a good run. Chimmy: *suddenly has a top hat and cane, dances a jig* :3 (Nalyd: Christin joined, but she wasnt a part of the main Nalyd-Ravioli-Chimmy alliance. Any challenge ideas?) Nalyd: *eats breakfast in mess hall* (Chimmy: Er...what happened to that make up song thingy mentioned a while back? o.O) Chimmy: *throws cane through window of mess hall* (You can see where I'm going with this. XD) (Nalyd: oooh, good idea. I'll do a singing challenge! XD) Challenge Twelve Chris: You're all in a plane! I'm gonna push you out and you have to sign a song to the tune of Before We Die! If your lyric is stupid, you're out of the challenge. >:D (You can use the same lyric if it will work) Nalyd: We're singing as we're falling... Chimmy: *cries* And some of us are bawling! TT_____TT Chimmy: (CONF) I'm gonna die, gonna die... T_T Nalyd: Come now Chimmy theres no need to cryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Chimmy: Quiet, you just don't know me! T_T Chris: Chimmy's out. *catches Chimmy* Nalyd: We might just go kablooy... Christin: I don't want to die on TV!!! Chris: Christin is out... Nalyd: *continues singing* You've got to sing, Ravi. Ravioli: *half-singing* I'd like to see you make me. Nalyd: Come on and just sing before we diiiiiii*crashes into a tree* Ouch! Ow! Ooh! Oh, my face! *crashes on ground* Chris: Ravioli wins... Twelfth Vote Nalyd: *votes for Chimmy* Sorry, Chimmy, but you wouldn't bring me to the end. Ravioli will. Christin will. You played well and I respect you for that, but this is the end of the road for you... Chimmy: *whimpers like a small puppy, votes Nalyd* 3: Ravioli: *votes Chimmy* I get enough of the crazy at home... Christin: *looks indecisively between a picture of Chimmy and a picture of Nalyd* ...where did I get these pictures, anyways? (XD) Chris: *glares at Christin, points at watch* (wow XD) Christin: I... I can't pick. I vote for myself. It's the only thing I can do. Sorry, guys. Chimmy: Er, um...can I change mah vote? D: Chris: No. With 2-1-1 Chimmy has been eliminated. I'll give you a moment for an emotional good bye, Chimmy. Christin: I'm sorry, Chimmy... Ravioli: I'm not. *long pause* Okay, maybe a little... Nalyd: I can't really say I'm sorry for voting for you... But I am sorry if I hurt your feelings. Chimmy: OK, I have one thing to say, to all the viewers...*grabs Chris's megaphone, points to Nalyd* HOODIE BOY IS EVVVILLLLL! >:O *kicks Nalyd into a mud puddle, runs off* Christin: O__O;; Ravioli: ... *helps Nalyd up, offers towel* Nalyd: *wipes mud off face* I lied. I'm not sorry. Day Thirteen Chat Nalyd: *knocks on door to girls cabin* Ravioli: *walks out* Yo. Christin: *waves sheepishly* Nalyd: How are you two doing today? Ravioli: *shrugs* Christin: Pretty good... (Conf.) Christin: *hyperventilates* (XD) Nalyd: Ravi, could we talk for a second? Ravioli: Sure... (G2G) Nalyd: *walks away with Ravioli* We gotta win this challenge. we'll go to the final two, and I know everyone will vote for you to win. Ravioli: *thinks of losers, fails to see why they'd vote for her* ...if you say so... Nalyd: Well, they'd vote for you as opposed to me. *pauses* I'll be right back. *returns to girl's cabin* Christin, it's Nalyd. Can I come in? Christin: S-sure... Nalyd: *enters* Christin, I just wanted to make sure we were still tight. I think this would be a great season for us to go to the final two like we should have back in season four, know what I mean? (Ooh, he's evil XD) Christin: O_O; W-well... uh, sure, but... wh-what about Ravioli? (Conf.) Christin: I have this bad feeling deep down that Nalyd's up to something... but, h-he wouldn't lie to me after all we went through in season four! He wouldn't... right? Nalyd: Well, I'm sure Ravioli would take you to the end after all the fights we've had. I'm counting on you to bring me though. You're one of my best friends here, and I risked a lot voting Chimmy off last night. Do we have a deal here? We'll take each other to the end. Challenge Thirteen Chris: *hands each contestant an unlit torch, some hay, flint, and a rock* Today, you have to use those tools to make a fire. once you have a good fire, try to light your torch. Once you have the torch, you have to carry it up five flights of stairs without it losing its flame. ... GO! Nalyd: *hits rock against flint* Gotta get a spark. Ravioli: *imagines flint is Sunshine, whacks it repeatedly against rock* Christin: *watches the others, tries doing the same* Nalyd: *hits rock against flint harder, starts getting a spark* Come on, come on. *continues hitting rock against flint, pretending its his mother threatening to "SUE YOU ALL!"* Ravioli: *starts getting a spark, imagines flint is Sunshine hyped up on sugar, whacks it against rock even harder* Christin: *hits flint against rock harder, starts getting a little spark* Nalyd: *continues hitting rock, starts to get spark, blows sparks on hay* Come on, come on. *continues, looks over at Christin* Gee, Christin, you're doing really well! I kind of expected you to be afraid of fire. *smirks, continues hitting rock against flint and blowing on the sparks* Ravioli: *gives Nalyd her trademark suspicious glance out of the corner of her eye, starts blowing sparks onto hay* Christin: *glances up to listen to Nalyd, loses spark* No! *frantically whacks flint against rock* Nalyd: *ignores Ravioli's trademark suspicious glance, continues blowing sparks onto hay, hay starts to light fire* Almost there... *continues creating sparks and blowing them onto hay* So close... Christin: *starts to get spark again, blows them onto hay* Ravioli: *blows sparks onto hay* Come on... come on... burn... *glares at pathetic start of fire* I SAID BURN! *hay erupts into flames* (Even fire fears Ravi XD) Nalyd: *blows more sparks, hay catches fire* Yes! *lights torch, runs towards the five flights of stairs with no walls so we could fall out* (Nalyd's nose fears Ravi, thats why it isnt there in any pics you draw of Nalyd XD) Ravioli: *lights torch, runs towards stairs, starts flying up first flight of stairs* Sometimes, being a pixie rocks. (I'll have you know I drew a pic of Nalyd recently that had a nose. XD) Nalyd: *runs up stairs* DARN THOSE WINGS! *keeps running, reaches second flight* Too tired... *runs slower, but still runs* (Oooh, post it on my talk page please :D) Christin: *finally gets a small fire, continues blowing sparks onto it to try and make it bigger* Please, please burn...! Ravioli: *reaches second flight, continues flying up* (I will, just need to find it and scan it :D) Nalyd: *trips, says in a very bad acting voice* Oh no, I have fallen! Please help, Ravi! Ravioli: ... *considers for a minute* ... *keeps flying XD* (Conf.) Ravioli: *shrugs* I'm taking him to the finals anyways... Christin: *while trying to get bigger fire, shirt sleeve catches on fire* O___O;; Chris: *sprays Christin with a fire extinguisher* Nalyd: Hey! *jumps, trying to grab her foot, ends up falling down stairs* Ouch, oo, ow, oh, my spine. D: *lands at bottom of stairs* Christin: *brushes fire extinguisher foam out of her face, sighs, attempts to re-restart fire* Ravioli: ..... *has pity on Nalyd, flies down, grabs him, brings him up to second flight of stairs* Never say I don't do nice things for you. *continues flying up stairs* Nalyd: Go on without me... BUT BRING ME TO THE FINAL TWO! *falls down stairs again* Ravioli: ... *sighs, continues flying, reaches third flight* Christin: *finally gets meager fire, attempts to light torch* Please, please, please... Chris: It looks like Ravi's gonna win! (CONF) Nalyd: Since when does EVERYONE call her Ravi? That was my nickname for her! Now I gotta think of a new one... Nalyd: You can do it... gurl! (XD) (Conf.) Ravioli: ..... (XD) Christin: *gets idea* *runs over to fallen Nalyd, uses his torch to light hers, starts running up stairs* (You never said anything against that in the rules. XD) Nalyd: *calls to Ravioli* Hurry!.... Awesome girl! (CONF) Nalyd: *face-palms* Stupid stupid stupid! (Conf.) Ravioli: ....... (XDD) Christin: *reaches top of first flight, starts up second flight* Ravioli: *almost to fourth flight, breeze from flying makes torch set her hair on fire* ...aw pasta. (XD) Chris: Wow Nalyd, your girlfriend sure is *giggle* Hot! Nalyd: *throws a fire extinguisher to Ravioli* Be careful!... *cant think of a nickname* Ravioli: *stops to extinguish hair* Christin: *reaches top of second flight while she does so, pauses to gasp for breath, starts slightly slower up third flight* Nalyd: HURRY RAVI! D: Ravioli: *keeps flying, but slightly slower so she doesn't catch on fire again, starts flying up fourth flight of stairs* Christin: *halfway up third flight* (CONF) Nalyd: I can't keep cheering on Ravi or Christin will think something's up and might not take me to the finals. Nalyd: You go girl! Chris: Which one? Nalyd: Shut up... Christin: *reaches top of third flight, starts up fourth flight* Ravioli: *almost to top of fourth flight* (It's Sunshine VS Sunshine! XD) Chris: *unleashes a rabid bear to run up the stairs* Rabid Bear: *runs up stairs* RAWR! Christin: O___O;; *starts running faster* Ravioli: *while flying* ...isn't that the bear Han adopted back in season five...?! (XD) Chris: Yup! (I g2g, feel free to win while I'm gone) Ravioli: ...weird... *reaches top of fourth flight, starts up fifth flight* Christin: *also reaches top of fourth flight while fleeing from bear, starts up fifth flight* Nalyd: Christin! Look how high up you are! (CONF) Nalyd: I don't know... Maybe she's scared of heights? Nalyd: ... Somebody win! Nalyd: *starts running up stairs* Nalyd: *continues running, reaches top of first flight, keeps running* Nalyd: *reaches second flight, runs* Nalyd: *reaches third flight, trips* Ouch, my knee. (Sunshine: Sorry, I was busy D:) Ravioli: *to Nalyd, while still running* At least it wasn't your spine. Again. *halfway up fifth flight* Christin: *just behind Ravioli, attempts to fight back bear by waving torch in its face* Bear: RAWR! Nalyd: *gets up, runs toward top of fifth flight* Hey, Christin! How ae you doing? You're pretty high up! *hopes she's scared of heights XD* (Sunshine: She is... *pokes camp 4 challenge where they had to cling desperately to poles, which, ironically, she won XD*) Christin: *glances down, freezes* (Conf.) Christin: Why would Nalyd do something like that?! He remembers from season four that I'm terrified of heights... but I just don't want to believe he'd try to trick me into trusting him after all we went through together back then... Ravioli: *neck and neck with Nalyd* ...Shouldn't we try to save Christin from the bear, at least? Nalyd: *running, pauses* Um... How about you do that and I win the challenge, okay? Ravioli: Nice try. *starts flying, gets slightly past Nalyd* Christin: *starts very slowly and very cautiously inching up stairs* Bear: *gets all up in Christin's face* RAWR! Nalyd: I'm gonna have to do the right thing here, aren't I? *sighs, runs back to Christin* Back away, bear! *waves torch in bears face, when bear isn't looking, pushes bear down stairs* Bear: *falls, crushes Chris* Nalyd: Chrisin, you okay? Christin: H-h-h-high... s-so... very... high... g-g-ground... so... f-far... a-a-away... O___O Ravioli: *waits for them just a few stairs away from the finish line* Nalyd: You win, Ravi, I'll help Christin down. *pokes Christin's shoulder repeatedly* Stand up. Stand up. Stand up. Ravioli: *sighs, walks down to them, slings Christin over her shoulder (XD)* Let's go, Renrut. Finish line's that-a-way. Christin: O___O;; Nalyd: *runs to end* I WIN! :D Chris: Nalyd wins immunity! Nalyd: *runs up to Ravioli, hugs her, accidentally cuasing all three to fall off the stairs* Ooooooh... Schnitzel. (XD) Ravioli: *with Ultimate Ravioli Sarcasm TM* Niiiice. Christin: *passed out around the point Nalyd accidentally shoved them off the stairs XD* Elimination Ceremony Thirteen Nalyd: *casts his vote* (Cause I can't think of how they'd survive the fall XD) Chris: *throws a marshmallow to Nalyd* Ravioli and Christin, this is the final marshmallow, and it goes to... Nalyd: *look sbetween them nervously* Christin: *bites her lip nervously* Ravioli: *glares at Nalyd* Chris: *throws marshmallow to Ravioli* Nalyd: Sorry, Christin. Christin: *sighs* It's okay. I had a good run, and I knew my time was up today. But... Nalyd, I really can't believe you'd be so low as to try and trick me into thinking I'd be safe! I thought you'd be above that after all we went through in season four! I trusted you!!! *sighs again* But, it's too late now. I'm ready to leave, Uncle Chris. *trudges away* Ravioli: *whispers to Nalyd* You told her she'd be safe? o_O Nalyd: *whispers back* No.... Well.... I mean, no.... Er... Next day, please. Day Fourteen Chat Nalyd: *knocks on door of Ravioli's cabin* Morning, fellow finalist! Ravioli: Morning to you too. Wow, we've planned this outcome for how many camps now? (Conf.) Ravioli: I must enjoy myself today... it's the last day before I have to go back to *shudders* my sister... (Conf.) Sunshine: Ravi told me I'm not supposed to be here, but I thought it'd be fun just to show up and make a confessional. *shhhh* (XDD Only Sunshine) Nalyd: Three including this one, but who's counting? Chris: Good morning final two! (CONF) Nalyd: Great, Ravi and I are finally alone and we can't even hang out. Chris: Ready for your challenge? Nalyd: Um... Ravioli: *shrugs* Jury Question Chris: Oweguy, Jake, Kristi, Duncan, Heather, Chimmy, and Christin are all back now to ask you questions, and later vote for a winner! Nalyd: ... Darn. Chimmy: Ahem, I have a proposition for you, Nalyd...do you like explosions? Nalyd: No... Chimmy: Good...>:) Haul it in, boys! Truck: *dumps off several tanks of gasoline* Chimmy: *pulls out a pack of dynamite* Vote for Nalyd...and this place goes BOOM >:D Jake: O.o Chris: Somebody get that stuff outta here!... And ask some good questions! Ravioli: *mutters under breath* And I'm gonna be dealing with this every day when I get home... Jake: Er...Ravioli, what do you plan to do with the money? Chimmy: MAH STUFFZ >:O *shields gas tanks and dynamite* (CONF) Nalyd: I'd be happy for Ravi if she won, but I reeeeeeeeeeeally wanna win. Ravioli: I'd love to go on a trip or something, but I'll probably end up using the money for Amy and Elmo, and for paying the rent, and for bailing Sunshine and Nanny out of jail... yeah, you get the picture. Jake: *shrugs* Fair enough...and you, Nalyd? Nalyd: I'll definitely use all the money on my kids... With a million dollars, we could all move into a big house, Amy and Elmo could go to college, Ravi and I could go to Hawaii, and I'll be able to buy a new car! Jake: Alright...my choice has been made clear, thank you. (Conf.) Ravioli: *headwall* ANOTHER CAR?! (XDD) Chris: Christin, Oweguy, Heather, Duncan, Kristi, any questions? Duncan: If you win how will you help me? Nalyd: I'll buy a restraining order to keep Sunshine away from you. Ravioli: I'll get Sunshine a one-way ticket to a faraway country, because we all know she's not going to let a mere restraining order stop her. Sunshine: *spies on Duncan from a nearby tree* (XD) Nalyd: I'll get you bodyguards! Ravioli: Remember what happened the last time we got bodyguards to hold back Sunshine? *recalls the Great Sunshine vs. Bodyguards Match of 1872, shudders* Nalyd: they'll have tazers! Or something to paralyze her temporarily. Duncan: I've decided who to vote for. Chris: Anymore questions? (Turnertang, is Nonny back?) (Turnertang: Yes he is.) Chris: Oweguy, Kristi, Heather, Christin? (Sunshine: WELCOME BACK TURNERTANG AND NONNY :D) Christin: Hi, guys. Nalyd... I'd appreciate it if I could get an answer to my question from last night. Why would you betray me like that? Nalyd: I'm really, honestly, completely sorry for that, Christin. I shouldn't have made that promise cause I knew I wouldn't keep it. I couldn't bring anybody to the final two but my girlfriend... I'm so sorry. Jury Vote Chris: Vote for who you want to win; Nalyd or Ravioli! Jake: Erm...*votes Ravioli* To be honest, I just asked a question cause I had to...I'm deathly afraid of explosives O_O;; Chimmy: *votes Ravioli* >:( Heather: I despise both of you equally, so I flipped a coin. My vote goes to Nalyd. Kristi: Ravioli has been my friend for a while, so I vote for her. (Thank you, Sunshine! :D) Duncan: I think tazers would help a lot so I vote for Nalyd. Chris: Oweguy and Christin have the deciding votes... One more vote for Ravioli and she wins, but if both of them vote for Nalyd he'll win. Oweguy: Esh. Tough decision but due to that I think Nalyd's won before (I think) I'll vote for Ravioli. (Nalyd: Thanks Owe, I've never won before XD) Chris: Ravioli wins! Chimmy: Good...you are all spared from a painful and fiery death which would have been blamed on a freak weather balloon accident >:) *throws tanks of gasoline and dynamite into woods* Nalyd: *hugs Raviioli* Congrats, you deserved it. Jake: Hmm...good...oh crap! *runs into woods, comes back with dynamite and a few barrels, throws them in water, runs back into woods* Chris: Good call! Duncan: Does that mean I don't get any tazers? Chris: Guess not Jake: *is carrying rest of barrel on back, struggles to lake, rolls in* I'm good.... ._. (Nalyd: I wonder if Sunshine is gone again XD) (Sunshine: Sorry, was briefly away. Back now though. Whoot I won!!! XD) Ravioli: I won...? Woah. I guess I'm not the most hated person here. (XD) Sunshine: *pops out of nowhere* CONGRATS RAVI!!! Ravioli: ...WHY ARE YOU HERE?! Sunshine: *shrugs* 'Cause I felt like it... Ravioli: *tazers her* Sunshine: *flops to ground and twitches a little* (XD) Ravioli: *gives Duncan tazer* You might as well take it... I've got five more back home. Nalyd: *remembers the time he tried to hug Ravi and she tazered him in the face, sighs* Congratulations, Ravi. *smiles, opens arms for hug* Audience: *sits by, waiting to go "Awww"* Chimmy: *VOMITS XD* Ravioli: *glances between Nalyd and her backup tazer indecisively* ...oh, what the heck. *accepts hug* (XD) Audience: Awwww Chris: So wraps up another dramatic camp! See you next season on Total! Drama! Nalyd's Eighth Camp! Category:Finished Category:Camps Category:Total Drama Camps